warriors_theoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Guidelines
Every edit made should make an attempt to conform to these guidelines, along with the general Wikia rules. When Creating an Article When creating an article, you must have enough valid evidence to support whatever theory you are creating. If you cannot provide enough valid evidence for your theory when creating an article, it will be deleted. A theory is anything that hasn't been confirmed by Erin Hunter. While shippings are considered theories, they are not considered suitable for this wiki if they have become canon, such as Cinderheart and Lionblaze. A good theory to make a page about would be a theory about StarClan cats going to a different realm when their spirits are destroyed. Cats fading and having their spirits destroyed has been mentioned several times in the series. Erin Hunter has also mentioned this several times. A bad theory to make a page about would be that Midnight and Crookedstar were a possible couple. Not only is this impossible due to their species differences, but there is absolutely no evidence in the series to support this theory. A theory will be deleted for the following reasons: - There are fewer than three pieces of valid evidence supporting the theory. - The theory was already confirmed true or false by either Erin Hunter or the series. - The theory's presented evidence is contradictory towards the actual theory. An example of this would be making a theory that Fallen Leaves is still alive and simply cursed, but calling him a spirit and providing evidence that shows he is clearly dead. Before posting a theory to here, here is a checklist to make sure it won't be deleted: - It has at least three pieces of evidence. Keep in mind that the evidence provided must be from the series or Erin Hunter, not your interpretations of an event or a corresponding theory. - Double check to make sure the theory hasn't already been proven/disproven. - Make sure none of your evidence contradicts your theory. - Make sure there aren't too many holes in your theory. When listing your evidence, use the following order: Main Series books first, separated into arcs. Dawn of the Clans should come first, since the listing should be in chronological order. Dawn of the Clans arc starts with The Sun Trail and currently ends with The Blazing Star. Original Arc starts with Into the Wild and ends with The Darkest Hour. The New Prophecy arc starts with Midnight and ends with Sunset. The Power of Three arc starts with The Sight and ends with Sunrise. Omen of the Stars arc starts with The Fourth Apprentice and ends with The Last Hope. Super Editions second, in chronological order. The list currently goes with Tallstar's Revenge first, then Crookedstar's Promise, then Bluestar's Prophecy, then Yellowfang's Secret, then Firestar's Quest, then SkyClan's Destiny, and finally Bramblestar's Storm. Manga arcs third, in chronological order. Within the arc, list the books in the order of release. The Rise of Scourge comes first, followed by Tigerstar and Sasha, then Ravenpaw's Path, and finally SkyClan and the Stranger. Novellas fourth, in chronological order. First Cloudstar's Journey, then Tigerclaw's Fury, then Leafpool's Wish, then Hollyleaf's Story, and finally Mistystar's Omen. Field guides fifth, in release order. Enter the Clans should not be used, as it is just Secrets of the Clans and Code of the Clans packaged together. The Ultimate Guide should be used instead of Cats of the Clans. First comes Secrets of the Clans, then Cats of the Clans, then Code of the Clans, then Battles of the Clans, and finally, The Ultimate Guide. Evidence that does not appear in the series should come last. This includes evidence from the manga at the end of each Super Edition, hints from Erin Hunter, evidence from official Warriors websites (such as the official Warriors website), evidence from the Mobile App, and any other valid evidence. You '''must '''cite evidence you use! For books, provide the page number. For websites, Erin Hunter quotes, and such, use the link to the page where the evidence was found. You do '''not '''need to cite evidence from the Mobile App. Citing allows other members to check your evidence and verify it or modify it so it corresponds better to the theory. If you don't know how to cite something, look here. When Adding Evidence to an Article When editing an article to add evidence, follow the same guidelines as adding evidence to an article you are creating. The evidence should not clash with cited, verified evidence already provided on the article. Evidence that is irrelevant, repeated, or unable to be cited (with the exception of the Mobile App) will be deleted. If evidence added by someone else is without a citation, feel free to search for the source of the evidence so a citation can be added. Never add evidence for a book that has yet to be released, as it may be from a fake source or subject to change. Do not make a new section for evidence and leave it blank. When Finishing a New Article When finishing a new article, include a For Further Reading section at the end. In that section, include links to other theories on the wiki that correspond to your own, or pages that may provide a reader with more information that contributes towards the theory. A good example of this would be, when writing a theory about why the Three lost their powers, to include links to the pages of Dovewing, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather on Warriors Wiki.